Journey to The West
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Sasuke melakukan suatu perjalanan untuk mencari sang mama—eh, kakak! Bersama dengan Ino, Konohamaru, dan Sai, ia bertekad untuk mengalahkan Itachi dan hidup bahagia selamanya setelahnya. Namun, hidup tak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan, 'kan? / Uchiha saktiiii tak pernah berhenti bertindak sesuka hatiiiiii


Di gua persembunyiannya, Uchiha Sasuke baru saja melakukan satu perbuatan terlarang yang tak terduga sebelumnya. Ia pikir, ia bisa setia—selama Orochimaru bisa memberikannya kekuatan yang ia inginkan, juga tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya.

Namun, pelecehan yang dilakukan Orochimaru terhadap pantat gempalnya membuat Sasuke tak bisa tahan lagi. Dengan berpura-pura menyukai sentuhan Orochimaru, Sasuke mengeluarkan suara aneh-aneh—seperti tikus mencicit—sebelum ia mendadak berbalik dan membuat Orochimaru menegang. Iya, _menegang_. Menegang karena Sasuke menyentuhkan _chidori_ yang berfungsi bagaikan _stun gun_ pada tubuh Orochimaru. Setelahnya, ia membakar Orochimaru sampai matang dengan_ katon no jutsu _dan mengumpankannya pada buaya yang ia pelihara diam-diam.

Masalah tak selesai sampai di situ. Hampir saja Sasuke melupakan Kabuto! Bawahan setia Orochimaru!

"Sasuke! Kaulihat Orochimaru tidak?" tanya Kabuto sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan—mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan sang majikan.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Bagus! Berarti hari ini aku bebas!" Kabuto mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan meloncat-loncat sambil ber-_kyaa-kyaa_. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ngapain di sini?"

"Ah—tidak." Sasuke tidak ingin tertangkap basah bahwa ia baru saja membayangkan menghajar Kabuto yang baru ber-_kyaa-kyaa_ tadi. Sasuke ngerasa jijik, sumpah. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa sudah seharusnya aku melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari Itachi. Dan untuk itu, mungkin aku akan mencari teman seperjalanan."

Kabuto membetulkan posisi kaca matanya. Sama sekali tidak curiga dengan pengalihan topik yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Cari ninja sensor, pasti akan membantumu."

Sasuke sudah akan hendak menjawab saat Kabuto mendadak menjerit dengan suara yang agak melengking. Dia mengumpat-ngumpat kecil sebelum mengucapkan 'sampai nanti' pada Sasuke. Baru satu langkah, ia berbalik lagi pada Sasuke untuk memastikan bahwa Orochimaru sedang tidak di tempat sebelum laki-laki berambut keperakan itu melakukan jurus langkah kaki seribu.

Tingkah aneh Kabuto membuat Sasuke curiga. Diam-diam, ia mengikuti Kabuto sampai di depan pintu kamar laki-laki tersebut. Ia tempelkan daun telinganya ke depan pintu kamar hanya untuk mendengar suatu lagu yang agak nge-rap.

_[… tak pernah berhenti, bertindak sesuka hati~]_

Begitu lagu sampai di bagian _reff_, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak sabar dan segera meninggalkan gua persembunyian. Ia akan memulai perjalanannya mencari sang mama—eh, _teman_ untuk mencari mama—eh, _Itachi_.

* * *

**JOURNEY TO THE WEST**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Canon-setting. Humor-humor-an. Rush. OOC-ness, okay? Hints BL—I've warned you~**_

* * *

"Kakak~ kakak~ di manakah kau berada? Kakak~" senandung Sasuke dalam perjalanannya kembali ke Konoha.

Benar. Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha. Bukan untuk minta maaf, bukan pula untuk kembali jadi _shinobi_ Konoha. Ia hanya teringat seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya sesuai saran Kabuto.

Yamanaka Ino—_fangirl_ nomor satunya yang mempunyai bakat sebagai ninja sensor. Sasuke tahu, karena klan Yamanaka sudah terkenal sekian lama sebagai klan yang berbakat dalam hal sensor. Dengan sedikit rayuan, mungkin Sasuke bisa menghasut gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Sepertinya bukan hal yang sulit.

Yang sulit adalah perjalanannya menuju ke tempat Ino. Sebagai ninja buronan, Sasuke harus menghindari pandangan orang-orang. Selama di hutan Sasuke memang tak mendapat masalah apa pun. Masalah dimulai saat menginjak pintu gerbang desa Konoha. Sasuke harus berjuang keras agar tak terjadi keributan.

Tentu saja jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan menggunakan _henge no jutsu_-_transformation technique_. Menjadi batu, menjadi tiang, menjadi jalan, menjadi pot, bahkan menjadi selokan berhasil Sasuke lalui. Di bagian akhir, ia secara tak sengaja menyamar menjadi selokan karena kakinya terserempet syal panjang milik Konohamaru. Sasuke sudah hendak mengumpat, tapi ia tak ingin memancing perhatian Konohamaru yang sempat curiga pada gundukan hitam di selokan.

Gundukan hitam—iya, itu Sasuke yang sedang nungging dan berlumuran cairan hitam selokan. Konohamaru mengernyit sebal melihat pantat Sasuke yang tak terlihat seperti pantat—lebih menyerupai timbunan sampah yang seenaknya dibuang ke selokan. Siapa orang nggak tahu diri yang berani-beraninya buang sampah sembarangan? Kalau Konoha banjir nanti gimana?

Konohamaru akhirnya menggeleng lemah.

"Tadi itu mungkin cuma salah dengar." Ia pun beringsut dari tempatnya memandangi selokan dengan mesra sambil menyimpan informasi mengenai penumpukan sampah ini untuk diteruskan pada Hokage.

_Safe!_

Sasuke pun keluar dari selokan dan berjalan berjingkat-jingkat di belakang Konohamaru untuk mengelap wajahnya dengan syal biru Konohamaru sebelum ia meloncat ke atap salah satu rumah susun saat Konohamaru kembali curiga. Mendapati Konohamaru yang kembali kehilangan jejak membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega.

_Rasanya, jantungku bisa berhenti sewaktu-waktu saking tegangnya! Lebih serem dari nonton Insidious, nih!_ batin Sasuke sambil menyentuh dada.

Dengan mengendap-ngendap, Sasuke menyusuri kamar demi kamar di rumah susun tersebut. Akhirnya, didapatinya sebuah kamar yang tengah ditinggal penghuninya dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk numpang mandi serta mencuci bajunya di sana. Setelah menyemprotkan parfum yang dipercaya bisa bikin cewek-cewek pada _klepek-klepek_, Sasuke berkaca dan mengangguk puas. Rambut bermodel pantat ayamnya sudah kembali seperti semula berkat gel yang ia gunakan banyak-banyak setelah sebelumnya lepek ke bawah karena basah. Ini salah satu _charm point_ yang diyakini Sasuke. Tanpa model rambut ini, Sasuke tak akan berani menemui Ino!

Sekejap saja, Sasuke sudah berhasil kembali pada jalur perjalanannya. Dengan jantung yang tak keruan, ia hendak menerobos masuk begitu saja melalui kaca jendela lantai dua yang ia ketahui merupakan kaca menuju kamar Ino—barang kali kebetulan Ino baru beres mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk, gitu? _Nyeh, nyeh!_

_Yosh_, Uchiha Sasuke, berangkat!

"Ino—"

"NGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke mundur lagi dari kaca dengan jantung yang mendentam menggila. Karena kaget. Apa lagi kalau bukan itu alasannya?

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke menempelkan bahunya ke dinding dan mengintip ke dalam. Apa gerangan yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara besar bergemuruh yang mengguncangkan jantungnya barusan? Sasuke jatuh cinta? Bukan. Ia hanya kaget—sudah ia bilang sebelumnya, 'kan?

Mata Sasuke kemudian menangkap adegan televisi yang cukup ia kenal meskipun ia belum pernah menontonnya. Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat. Ia bisa melihat karakter-karakter sebagai berikut: seorang pendeta botak, makhluk berbulu dengan wajah seperti monyet tapi _tamvan_, sosok gendut dengan hidung dan telinga babi, sama seorang yang sekilas normal tapi botak di ubun-ubun dan berjanggut lebat.

Tsk. _Film itu lagi_, batin Sasuke gusar.

"NGOAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA!"

—_Dan tawa macam itu lagi. Oh, yeah!_

"Yamanaka Ino!"

Sasule—eh _typo_ beneran, tapi yasudah, cerita akan terus dilanjutkan tanpa menekan tombol _backspace_ untuk perbaikan—memutuskan nekat menerobos dan membuat Ino nyaris terjengkal dari kasur nyaman tempat ia duduk dan menonton film sore favoritnya. Mata sang gadis terbelalak lebar—mulutnya menganga.

"SAS—UKE-_KUUNNN_! _KYAAAAA_!"

Alis Sasuke mengernyit saat ia mendengar teriakan ala _fangirl_ yang dipekikkan Ino. Sepertinya ada yang salah dalam pemenggalan namanya barusan. Tapi ya, sudahlah. Bukan itu yang penting. Karena sekejap mata, Sasuke bisa mendengar langkah cepat-cepat dari arah bawah.

"INO? Ada apa?"

"Celaka, ayahku datang! Sasuke-_kun_! Sembunyi!"

Dibilang harus sembunyi pun ….

Tanpa sempat berpikir panjang, Sasuke pun langsung bergerak cepat untuk bersembunyi. Jangan remehkan keahliannya sebagai ninja buronan paling dicari sejagad raya, ya!

"Ino! Ada suara ribut apa barusan?"

Ino yang sudah kembali memusatkan perhatian pada televisi langsung memasang wajah heran yang begitu polosnya. "Ada apa, Ayah?"

Perhatian Inoichi teralihkan pada kasur yang melendung yang ditutupi selimut oleh Ino. Yap, itu jurus transformasi baru Sasuke. Jurus menyamar menjadi benda apa pun di bawah selimut!

"Kenapa kasurmu?"

"O-oh? Ini … ini karena … dijemurnya kelamaan, Yah. Makanya melendung begini. Tapi suer, nggak ada apa-apa kok di bawah sini!" ujar Ino gugup. "Li-lihat, Yah!" Untuk semakin meyakinkan sang ayah, Ino dengan sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke atas Sasuke. Ia bahkan meloncat-loncat (atau menginjak-nginjak?) Sasuke sebagai bagian dari usahanya agar Inoichi percaya. "Tuh, tidak ada apa-apa kan?"

Yah—hanya ada suara '_hoek'_ samar. Selain itu tak ada apa-apa lagi. Pintar, Ino.

Inoichi mengernyitkan alis dan menggaruk pipi dengan ujung telunjuk. "Tapi itu … kayaknya tadi Ayah mendengar kamu berteriak 'Sas-uke!'?"

"OOOH!" Mata Ino menatap cepat ke arah televisi. "Salah dengar tuh, Yah. Ta-tadi Ino bilang 'Biksu TongSan _uke_! _Seme_-nya tentu saja SunGokong!"

Inoichi mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk percaya pada putri semata wayangnya. Ia pergi dari kamar Ino sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Sejak kapan selera putrinya jadi mengerikan seperti itu? Inoichi tidak tahu saja, sesekali Ino pernah membayangkan ia dan Nara Shikaku sebagai pasangan, bahkan menjadikannya _uke_ dari ayah sahabatnya tersebut.

Ino melongokkan kepala keluar kamar untuk memastikan ayahnya sudah benar-benar pergi. Ia pun kemudian menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan menguncinya. Wajahnya tampak bersemangat dan begitu semringah. Segera disingkirkannya selimut tebal yang menutupi Sasuke dan dengan gerakan menggoda, ia lalu menaiki kasur.

"Sasuke-_kyuun_~ bangun, dong~! Jangan tidur mulu~!"

Dasar, memangnya gara-gara siapa Sasuke jadi seperti merasa sakit pinggang sekarang? Eh, kalian habis melakukan apa, Sasuke, Ino?

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi terkaparnya dan langsung disuguhi pertanyaan oleh Ino,

"_Nee_, _nee_, Sasuke-_kun_ mau apa ke sini? Kau kan lagi jadi buronan? Apa sudah tobat?"

Sekali itu, Sasuke memasang wajah waspada. Benar juga, statusnya sebagai buronan tentu membuat Ino bertanya-tanya. Apa benar Ino akan mau mengikutinya begitu saja? Sasuke jadi ragu.

"Ahem. Begini Ino, aku ingin kau ikut denganku—"

"Baiklah, aku mau!"

"—untuk—heh?" Mata Sasuke melotot. Sebentar, memangnya tadi ucapannya sudah selesai, ya? Kok Ino sudah menjawab lagi. Coba ia pastikan! "Kautahu tujuan kita?"

"Tidak usah kauragukan, Sasuke-kun. Aku paham, kok!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku paham! Tunggu aku sebentar, aku akan bersiap-siap!"

Sungguh. Sasuke sangat terharu. Ino benar-benar paham akan dirinya. Tanpa perlu banyak berbicara, gadis itu sudah tahu isi pikirannya. Tidak sia-sia Sasuke datang ke sini!

Dalam sekejap, mereka sudah berhasil meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka dengan Ino yang membawa sebuah tas ransel cokelat yang cukup besar. Mereka mengendap-ngendap di dalam desa untuk menghindari kecurigaan orang. Sesekali, Ino menjadi pengecoh agar Sasuke bisa lolos dari perhatian penduduk.

Namun, tak semuanya benar-benar terkecoh.

"HEAAAH! BENAR KAN DUGAANKU! TERNYATA ADA SI BURON UCHIHA DI SINI!"

Entah dari mana, Konohamaru tiba-tiba saja sudah 'mendarat' di kepala Sasuke sembari menarik-nariki rambut sang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Aah! Konohamaru! Jangan berisik!" Ino yang panik berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Konohamaru.

"TIDAK AKAN! AKAN KUTANGKAP PENJAHAT INI! RASAKAAAN!"

_GRAAAUK_!

Konohamaru K.O setelah mencoba menggigit kepala Sasuke. Sebelum sempat menyentuh tengkorak kepala Sasuke, mulut bocah itu sudah tertusuk-tusuk rambut tajam Sasuke.

"Fuh!" Sasuke menyibakkan poni panjangnya. "Dia kira hanya _hitai-ate_ yang bisa melindungi kepala? Dia masih terlalu naif!"

Ino sesaat menyentuh-nyentuh rambut Sasuke dengan ujung telunjuknya secara berhati-hati sambil berpikir sebanyak apa gel yang Sasuke gunakan? Lalu, jenis apa yang ia gunakan? Dan … seberapa tajam rambut Sasuke sebenarnya?

"Ayo, Ino! Kita—hei! Apa yang mau kaulakukan dengan anak itu?"

Sasuke langsung terbeliak saat Ino sudah mengikutinya dengan membawa serta Konohamaru yang masih pingsan (dengan cara menyeretnya di bagian kain biru panjang di lehernya, tentu saja!).

Ino melemparkan cengiran tak bersalah. Ia lalu mengedik sejenak.

"Barang kali ia bisa berguna nanti?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia meragukan pendapat Ino tadi, tapi …

_Terserah sajalah!_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Baru saja mereka berhasil meninggalkan Konoha, Sasuke sudah diterjang masalah lainnya sebelum mereka sempat menyembunyikan diri dalam bayang-bayang hutan. _Perjalanan ini, terasa sangat menyedihkan._ Tidak, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, melelahkan.

"Ti-tidak," keluh Ino dengan wajah yang sudah memucat.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino. Lalu ke arah sosok yang menghadang jalannya. Sekilas, ia bagaikan melihat cermin. Ya, cermin yang belum digosok dan berkabut. Siapa, sih, orang gila yang suka menyama-nyamakan dia dengan sosok laki-laki berambut hitam klimis dengan kulit sepucat mayat? Dalam mimpi pun ia tak pernah mau dijadikan 'kembaran' dari sosok yang merupakan bagian dari ANBU Ne tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke rupanya …." Sai menoleh ke arah Ino yang masih menarik syal biru Konohamaru. "Yamanaka, hendak ke mana kau dengan buronan yang dicari sepanjang segala abad ini?"

"Aku mau ikut dengan Sasuke-kun ke mana pun ia pergi. Dan kau Sai," jawab Ino cepat, "jangan mencoba menghalangi kami, ya!"

Sai tersenyum. Jenis senyum yang membuat Sasuke ingin menciu—menonjoknya sampai babak belur. _Fiuh_, mikir apa Sasuke barusan. Pasti otaknya sedikit terkontaminasi bakteri dari selokan pas dia terjatuh tadi.

"Tidak, tidak. Justru sebaliknya."

"Heh?"

"Izinkan aku untuk ikut dengan kalian," ujar Sai masih tetep dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu, kok. Aku hanya …."

Sai mendadak berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sesaat, situasi terasa begitu menegangkan. Lalu, semakin mencekam saat jarak antara Sai dan Sasuke sudah terpaut beberapa sentimeter saja.

Sai mengulurkan tangan—yang ditanggapi dengan sangat waspada oleh Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Ino di belakang sudah ber-_ooh_ ria! Ia mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak teriak, 'Cium! Cium!'

Tangan Sai kemudian menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau Uchiha Sasuke, ya! Semoga kita bisa berteman baik setelah ini."

Heh? Apa-apaan?

Begitu doang?

Elah, lebay amat, sih! Sangkain mau ngapain!

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Jadi kalian mengerti, 'kan?" Sasuke memulai saat mereka berhasil menemukan tempat sepi dalam hutan.

"_MHHH_!"

"Mencari Uchiha Itachi, 'kan?" Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"_MHHHH_!"

"Kalau sudah ketemu mau apa?" Sai mengimbuhkan.

"_MHHHHH_!"

"Berisik kau, _Monyet_tobi Konohamaru!" Sasuke dengan kasar menghajar kepala Konohamaru. Konohamaru kembali K.O. dan pingsan sambil terikat di pohon. Syal birunya dibiarkan tetap melilit sebagian wajah—membekap mulutnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya, haruskah ia membawa Konohamaru dalam perjalanan mereka? Atau sebaiknya sekarang bocah itu ia tinggal sebelum membuat masalah?

"Dih, jangan kasar sama anak-anak, dong!" Ino memberengut sambil mengusap kepala Konohamaru.

"Huh! Salah sendiri, kenapa dia berisik. Lagian, untuk apa kau membawanya, Ino?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, mungkin saja dia bisa berguna nanti!" jawab Ino sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Berguna? Seperti apa misalnya?"

"Yhaaa, dalam keadaan terdesak, dia bisa kita jadikan sandera!"

Sasuke membulatkan mulut dan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangan yang lain. "Nel uga!"

"Itu kode apaan, dah! Daripada itu," ujar Sai yan sedikit geregetan, "kalau udah ketemu Itachi, kau mau ngapain?"

"Tentu saja mem—"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Ino menyerobot pembicaraan sambil mengangkat tangan. "Pasti _itu_ kan~!"

"Itu?"

"Iya, pas ketemu … di padang bunga … Itachi kaget karena melihat Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak memberi kesempatan bagi Itachi untuk bingung berlama-lama dan … _hup_! Pelukan hangat! Reuni dua orang bersaudara! Diiringi tangis sendu …."

"_BLAAARGH_! Jangan mencampuradukkan kenyataan dengan fantasimu yang ngawur itu, Ino!" seru Sasuke memotong ocehan Ino yang tengah berakting _all-out_ dengan sebuah sapu tangan putih—berpura-pura terharu dengan cerita yang ia karang sendiri.

"Begitu …," gumam Sai tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke maupun Ino, "jadi begitu, ya?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" seru Sasuke yang tiba-tiba panik! "_Aaargh_! Tujuanku mencari Itachi adalah untuk membunuhnya! Kau jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam!"

"Begitu?" seru Sai dengan wajah yang lebih semringah. "Jadi begitu, ya!"

Wajah Ino sudah mulai merona dengan pemandangan di hadapannya sebelum ekspresi itu berubah waspada. Ino mendadak berdiri. Dengan wajah serius, perempuan itu berkata,

"Ada satu hal penting yang kita lupakan!"

Melihat gelagat Ino, mau tak mau baik Sasuke maupun Sai langsung ikut berdiri dan memasang wajah sama seriusnya.

"Aku …"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Sai ikutan gugup.

"Maaf!"

"A-apa, Ino? Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu Itachi seperti apa dan _chakra_-nya kayak gimana!_ Tee-hee!_"

Sasuke nyaris terjungkal mendengarnya. Untung saja ditahan oleh Sai. Posisi mereka sekarang seperti dua orang yang tengah berdansa dengan tangan Sai di pinggang Sasuke dan kaki Sasuke terangkat sebelah.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sai lembut yang ditambah dengan senyum konohadent yang membuat Sasuke … Sasuke … mendorong Sai dengan cepat.

_Astaga! Ja-jantungku! _

Untuk mengalihkan, Sasuke buru-buru merogoh bagian dalam bajunya sendiri. Ino sudah hendak berteriak 'mesum' saat Sasuke tanpa disangka malah mengeluarkan sebuah handuk. Handuk tersebut berwarna pink dengan bordir bertuliskan 'I luv Cuke' dan di bagian bawahnya terdapat simbol keluarga Uchiha.

"Handuk siapa itu?" tanya Ino sambil memegang dagu. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk ke depan untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Ini handuk Itachi!"

"Begitu?" gumam Sai dengan suara datar dan kemuraman yang kembali datang setelah melihat tulisan di handuk. "Jadi … begitu, ya?"

"Jangan salah paham! Duh!" Sasuke langsung menyodorkan handuk tersebut ke depan wajah Ino. "Nih! Ingat-ingat baunya!"

Ino mengedip-ngedip bingung sebelum akhirnya dia bersuara, "Guk!"

Sejak kapan Ino jadi anjing pelacak?

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Mendaki _mountain_, lewati _valley_~_river_ mengalir indah ke _ocean_~"

Perjalanan keempat orang itu tak terlalu menemui banyak kendala. Terbilang lancar malah. Dengan kemampuan melacak Ino, mereka bisa menghindari orang-orang yang berbahaya dan bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah barat dengan lebih aman. Kalaupun terjadi apa-apa, Sai bisa cepat bergerak untuk membantu Sasuke. Konohamaru? Dia sudah tak banyak membuat keributan dan tampak menikmati petualangan dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Eh lihat-lihat! Itu bagus sekali, ya!"

"WOO! Kalian lihat orang barusan? KEREN!"

"Pemandangan di sini indah sekaliii!"

"Aku lapaaarrrr! Ayo berhenti di sana untuk makan dulu."

Konohamaru kira ini lagi piknik kali, ya? Tapi terima kasih karena gelagat Konohamaru yang seperti itu, tak sedikit pun orang menaruh curiga dan berpikir bahwa yang ada di hadapan mereka salah satunya adalah ninja buronan.

Mereka dapat menginap di hotel ataupun makan di restoran dengan lebih santai. Kadang mereka malah bisa dapat potongan harga—kalau penjaganya cewek, tinggal dikedipin sama Sasuke, kalau penjaganya cowok, tinggal dikedipin sama Sasuke juga. Intinya, membawa Sasuke itu nggak ada ruginya.

Tunggu! Ini siapa yang membawa siapa seharusnya? Hmmm ….

Akan tetapi, daripada memikirkan itu, suasana tegang kini kembali terlihat. Alasannya, Ino merasakan suatu tanda-tanda yang ia yakini sebagai _chakra_ milik Itachi di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka menginap saat ini. Kala itu sudah malam. Jika bertindak gegabah, bukan tak mungkin mereka malah akan terluka nantinya.

"Jadi … mau gimana?" tanya Ino ragu. Posisi yang sudah dekat ini membuat situasi 'tak menyerang sayang, tapi menyerang nyawa bisa terbuang'.

"Serang sekarang?" tanya Konohamaru. Bocah ini berhasil dikibuli oleh Sasuke yang berkata kalau Itachi berhasil ia kalahkan, ia akan menyerah tanpa syarat pada Konoha. Ia juga menjanjikan bahwa Konohamaru akan mendapat gelar pahlawan karena berhasil menangkap penjahat kelas ayam seperti dirinya.

"Tunggu, kita harus menyusun rencana." Tangan Sasuke sudah di dagu. "Sepertinya, aku mendapat ide."

"Gimana?"

"Kita tunggu sampai pagi. Lalu … serang Itachi saat ia belum benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya! Hahahaha! Aku memang jenius!"

…

_Krik_. Orang kontet juga tahu kalau itu strategi standar. Jenius apanya?

Akan tetapi, nggak ada pilihan lain.

"Oke! Kalau gitu sekarang _oyasumi_!" balas Ino sambil menguap dan kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Oi, oi!"

"Aku tidur sama Kak Ino, ah~kikikik!" ujar Konohamaru cepat sambil membuntuti Ino dengan wajah mesum.

"Kalau begitu, aku dengan Sasuke, ya?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat pada Sai. Lagi-lagi, senyum Sai membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. _Aww_, _meeeenn_! Sasuke seperti anak yang lagi jatuh cinta saja! T-tunggu! Jatuh cinta? Sama Sai?

_Why_?

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Wajahmu terlihat pucat?"

_Harusnya aku yang bertanyaaa!_ seru Sasuke dalam hati—agak panik.

"Nggak ada apa-apa! Ayo tidur! Besok, kita ada misi berat yang harus diselesaikan."

Sai menggangguk. "Aku juga merasa … tegang."

"… Aku pasti mengalahkannya." Sasuke mengepalkan tangan—tak sadar bahwa Sai sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Pasti! Aku pasti akan melampauinya!"

"Hmm. Aku percaya kau bisa, Sasuke. Ah, tidak. Aku percaya, kita pasti bisa!"

"Ng?"

Sai menyunggingkan satu senyum.

"Nah, _oyasumi_!"

Apa setelah ini kita bisa melihat sedikit adegan aksi?

Atau malah … adegan seksi?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Nggak dua-duanya deng. Malam itu berlalu begitu saja. Lalu sebelum matahari benar-benar terbit, tim pencari kitab suci—eh, tim pencari Itachi ini sudah bersiap-siap.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai! Kita akan menghajar Itachi itu sampai dia menangis minta maaf!" seru Sasuke dengan semangat membara.

"OOOH!" seru yang Ino dan Konohamaru kompak sambil mengangkat tinju mereka.

Sai? Dia hanya senyam-senyum mencurigakan.

Keempat orang itu kemudian bergerak cepat ke arah _chakra_ Itachi dirasakan oleh Ino. Saat itu, Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam celananya.

"Gulungan rahasia?" tanya Konohamaru yang tak sengaja melihatnya.

"_Kheh_! Ini adalah senjata rahasia untuk mengalahkannya!"

Ino dan Sai sekilas hanya berpandangan sebelum mereka sama-sama mengangkat bahu tak mengerti. Mereka terus berlari sampai Ino mendadak berhenti. Sasuke paham dan langsung meloncat ke belakang tepat pada waktunya. Di saat yang bersamaan, dia juga menarik Sai agar terhindar dari _kunai_ yang diarahkan kepada mereka secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan. Kalau peringatan namanya palang kereta dong, ya.

"_Otouto_," ujar Itachi dari atas tebing sembari melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"_Aniki_," jawab Sasuke sambil mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat Itachi.

"_Otouto_!"

"_Aniki_!"

"_OTOUTO_!"

"_ANIKI_!"

"_OTOUTOOOOO_!"

"ANIKIIIIIIII!"

"BERISIIIKK!"

Di saat yang bersamaan, Ino memukul kepala Sasuke dan Kisame mendorong Itachi dari tebing. Setelahnya Kisame sendiri meluncur turun dari tebing seolah tebing itu adalah papan luncur.

Sambil berkacak pinggang, Ino kemudian berkata, "Apa-apaan, sih, kalian pagi-pagi sudah berisik? Memang kalian mau membangunkan satu kampung? Kalian ini apa memangnya? Ayam?"

"Sasuke iya, aku nggak," jawab Itachi sambil mengelus-ngelus mukanya yang habis mencium tanah.

"Diam kau, _Bakaniki_!"

"Kau mau cari ribut lagi, _Ahotouto_?"

Adu pandang di antara mereka sudah terjadi. Saat-saat menegangkan di antara mereka kemudian dipecahkan oleh suara Sasuke.

"Aku … akan mengalahkanmu!" Sasuke menyeringai. "Dengan ini!"

Itachi tampak waspada. Matanya menyipit.

Yang Sasuke keluarkan bukanlah gulungan rahasia sebagai yang Konohamaru perkirakan. Itu … _radio tape_?

"Kaupikir aku tak tahu kelemahanmu, Itachi? Rasakan ini!'

Tombol on dinyalakan dan—

_[Seekor saru, terpuruk terpenjara dalam gua~]_

Itachi terkesiap! Matanya membelalak. Ia tak dapat menahan gejolak dari dalam tubuhnya!

Ia pun … segera salto dua kali ke depan lalu bertahan di tangan dan memutarkan kakinya di udara—_breakdance_!

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan mic dan mulai bernyanyi mengikuti lagu, tentu saja dengan improvisasi.

"Uchiha sakti~~ tak pernah berhenti bertindak sesuka hati! Uchiha saktiiii-iiii~~!"

"Yeah! _Kemon_!" Itachi menimpali.

Ino, Konohamaru, Sai, dan Kisame hanya bisa ber-_kriik_-_kriik_ di tempat melihat kelakuan dua Uchiha yang seolah sedang adu bakat tersebut. Kesal, Ino kemudian melemparkan radio tape itu sekuat tenaga ke udara hingga dari tape tersebut terdengar suara—

_Lagi-lagi siaaaall!_

—sebelum suatu cahaya bagai bintang berkelip muncul di langit.

"Seriuslah sedikit kalian!" seru Kisame sambil mengacungkan _samehada_.

Sasuke segera tersadar dan kemudian meloncat mundur.

"Gawat! Itachi benar-benar musuh tangguh!" Ia mengatakannya sembari menyeka keringat yang muncul di dagu.

"Huh! Kau juga … tak kusangka kau akan menggunakan lagu itu untuk melawanku!" Itachi menyeringai. "Tapi kau kurang persiapan dan jadilah … senjata makan tuan!"

Sasuke menggeram. Namun, di detik selanjutnya, ia mengeluarkan seringai yang tak kalah mengintimidasi dari seringai Itachi sebelumnya.

"Aku … masih punya cara rahasia untuk mengalahkanmu!" Sasuke merogoh celananya kembali. "DENGAN INI! GULUNGAN RAHASIAAA!" teriak Sasuke dengan suara-suara serak ala Dorararamon.

Itachi tampak waspada. Matanya menyipit. (2)

"DENGAR BAIK-BAIK ITACHI SIALAN! AKU—_ARGH_!"

Belum sempat Sasuke membuka gulungan rahasia tersebut sepenuhnya, Itachi sudah merebutnya. Sebagai bonus, Itachi memasukkan satu tendangan ke arah Sasuke yang membuat sang adik terpental dan menabrak tiga orang di belakangnya. _Strike_!

"Hmm! Kau tak berubah, _Otouto_. Masih saja lemah." Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, Itachi pun mulai membuka gulungan yang berhasil ia rampas dari Sasuke.

Masih sambil menyentuh perutnya yang terasa nyeri, Sasuke mencoba bangkit. Di sela napasnya yang tersengal, Sasuke berbisik, "Mati kau!"

"I-ini!" Seketika Itachi membantu. Tangannya gemetar, dari matanya keluar air mata.

"A-ada apa, oi! Itachi!" Kisame segera merampas gulungan tersebut dari Itachi. Begitu ia membacanya, Kisame mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Itachi.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Melihat kedua orang musuh mereka sudah membatu, Ino dengan gagah berani mendekat ke arah mereka untuk merebut gulungan rahasia tersebut. Begitu Ino membacanya, ia ….

"I—ini kan … SPOILER FILM END GAME! SASUKE SIALAAANNNN!" geram Ino sambil melempar gulungan tersebut ke arah Sasuke—tepat kena kepalanya. "AKU … AKU NGGAK AKAN BISA JADI PENGANTIN LAGI SETELAH INI! HUWAAAA SASUKE BEGOOOO!" Ino pun berlari menjauh sambil menangisi nasibnya yang malang.

"Kak Inoo!" seru Konohamaru. Ia melempar _death-glare_ ke arah Sasuke sebelum berkata, "Setelah ini pastikan kau benar-benar menyerahkan dirimu ke Konoha, Sasuke! Kak Inoooo! Tunggu akuuuuuu!"

Konohamaru pun pergi mengejar Ino.

"NGOAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Sembari tertawa penuh karisma, Sasuke berkata, "Salahmu sendiri terlalu ingin tahu, Ino! Tapi dengan begini, aku menang!"

"Sasuke! Selamat!" ujar Sai sambil melocat-loncat kecil. "Sekarang, saatnya giliranku."

"Ng?"

Dengan mantap, Sai berjalan mendekat ke arah Itachi yang sudah layaknya batu yang memancarkan mata air. Begitu Sai sudah di depan Itachi, ia membungkuk hormat lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi, yah … saya …."

Itachi tak merespons—masih terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang ia baca sebelumnya. Sasuke sendiri harap-harap cemas melihat tingkah Sai.

"Saya … jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada adik Anda! Izinkan kami menikah!"

_HEEEEEE?!_

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari posisi setengah teparnya tadi. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"K-kau … ngomong apa, Sai?"

Sai tak mengacuhkan Sasuke. Ia malah seolah menyodorkan telinganya ke dekat mulut Itachi yang sudah kaku.

"La … ku … kan … se … su … ka … mu."

"EH? BOLEH? ASYIK! MAKASIII CALON KAKAK IPAR! ANDA YANG TERBAIK!" Sai langsung menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Begitu …," mulai Sai lagi sambil menyeringai sadis—aura hitam sudah bergumul di sekitarnya, "… jadi begitu katanya~!"

"Tu-tunggu! Aku … aku belum siap menikah! TIDAK! SEJAK AWAL AKU BUKAN HOMO, WOY! JANGAN SALAH PAHAM!"

"Percuma memberontak Sas-uke-kun~!" ujar Sai dengan tatapan mengancam. Tangannya kini terulur ke arah Sasuke. "Nah, sekarang … sebaiknya kau menyerah dan serahkan keperawananmu tanpa banyak memberontak!"

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng. Ia ingin mengumpati Itachi yang sudah seenaknya memberi izin. Air mata mulai mengembang di pelupuk mata Sasuke. Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari perjalanan Sasuke ke barat. Ia berhasil mengalahkan Itachi dan di waktu bersamaan mendapatkan calon suami untuk kehidupannya mendatang. Cerita tentang Sasuke akan menjadi legenda yang akan dikenang—

"NARASI MACAM APA ITU?! AKU BELUM BILANG SETUJU!"

"Aih, _tsuntsun_! Kemarilah, Sas-uke-kun~~~!"

"T-TIDAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

Jangan tanya gimana cerita Konoha masa itu ada televisi, bahkan ada film kera sakti dan End Game. Www. Fanfik nista ini sebenarnya sudah saya buat setengah jalan dari lama, tapi nggak selesai-selesai. Kemarin, saya baca ulang beberapa fanfik dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ini.

Terlepas dari lucu nggaknya, semoga fanfik ini masih bisa menghibur, ya!

_**For those who always support me, I can't thank you enough! :***_

_With love,_

Suu.


End file.
